Talk:Season 1
Where is the Episode List? I tried to put it back, but it won't work. 01:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :It's fixed. It was just missing |} at the end. — RRabbit42 01:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Is this list wrong? Its order seem being mess? Can anyone check this? -RobertTheodore 04:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :It looks like the table lists them in the order they were entered, which happens to be the same as sorting by the Airdate. You can click on the hourglass symbol to have it sorted by one of the other columns. — RRabbit42 05:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I've known it, but seem that sort is wrong too. This is the right list: #1a: Rollercoaster & 1b: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror! #2a: Flop Starz & 2b: The Fast and the Phineas #3a: Lights, Candace, Action! & 3b: Raging Bully #4a: Candace Loses Her Head & 4b: I, Brobot #5a: Run Away Runway & 5b: The Magnificent Few #6a: S'Winter & 6b: Jerk De Soleil #7a: Are You My Mummy? & 7b: I Scream, You Scream (but in our list, is written 7: Are You My Mummy?) ##And something wrong about this, because "Are You My Mummy is half normal episode length #8a: Toy to the World & 8b: Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! (but in our list, is written 8a: Ready for the Bettys & 8b: The Flying Fishmonger) #9a: It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World & 9b: Journey to the Center of Candace (but in our list, is written 9a: I Scream, You Scream & 9b: Toy to the World) #10: It's About Time! (but in our list, is written 10a: Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! & 10b: It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World) #11: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together (but in our list, is written 11a: Journey to the Center of Candace & 11b: Mom's Birthday) #12a: Tree to Get Ready & 12b: The Ballad of Badbeard (but in our list, is written 12: It's About Time!) #13a: Greece Lightning & 13b: Leave the Busting to Us! (but in our list, is written 13: Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together '') #14a: Mom's Birthday & 14b: Crack That Whip! (but in our list, is written ''14a: Tree to Get Ready & 14b: The Ballad of Badbeard'') #15a: The Best Lazy Day Ever & 15b: Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C. (but in our list, is written 15a: Greece Lightning & 15b: Leave the Busting to Us!) #16a: Voyage to the Bottom of Buford & 16b: A Hard Day's Knight (but in our list, is written 16a: Crack That Whip & 16b: The Best Lazy Day Ever) #17a: Traffic Cam-Caper & 17b: Bowl-R-Rama-Drama (but in our list, is written 17a: Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C. & 17b: Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) #18a: Got Game? & 18b: Comet Kermilian (but in our list, is written 18a: A Hard Day's Knight & 18b: Traffic Cam-Caper #19a: Put That Putter Away & 19b: Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? (but in our list, is written 19a: Bowl-R-Rama-Drama and don't have 19b) #20a: Ready for the Bettys & 20b: The Flying Fishmonger (but in our list, is written 20a: Got Game? and Comet Kermilian) #21: One Good Scare Ought to Do It! (but in our list, is written 21a: Put That Putter Away & 21b: Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?) #22a: The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein & 22b: Oil on Candace (but in our list, is written 22: One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) #23a: Out of Toon & 23b: Hail Doofania! (but in our list, is written 23a: The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein & 23b: Oil on Candace) #24: Out to Launch (but in our list, is written 24a: Out of Toon & 24b: Hail Doofania!) #25a: Unfair Science Fair & 25b: Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) (but in our list, is written 25: Out to Launch) #26: Phineas and Ferb Get Busted (but in our list, is written 26a: Unfair Science Fair and 26b: Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)) ##And this order end here, number 26, so that there's not 27: Phineas and Ferb Get Busted like in our list. :This is serious errors about number and order of episode. And we should check about original airdate, I think it's also in wrong.-RobertTheodore 08:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::The "Syndication No." was just a way to show which episodes were paired with what on the list, but there are several errors on the list. There's actually lots more errors in this list than I previously realized and even more than you're pointing out. "Rollercoaster" is actually paired with "Candace Loses Her Head", not "Lawn Gnome". This list is a disaster with the exception of airdates. This page has the airdates for all the episodes and is a trusted source for that info. The numbers that are "Production Codes" are actually closer to doing what the Sydication No. was supposed to do. I think I was always hoping to get some word from Dan or Swampy on this one because I knew we had some big mistakes, but just didn't really know where they were. —Topher 10:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::I just told Swampy on this, He said. "I'll try to get to it before the week is out. But, bear with me as our post-production schedule right now is tight and we're swamped (pardon the expression). " If you want to see the original conversation see this page and for the part where he said the line shown above, scroll down to the last part.—Ardi 10:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) When we get an answer to this, we will need to go into each episode page and make sure that the Previous and Next links are correct at the bottom of the page. — RRabbit42 14:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::This problem is forgoten --" Can anybody check and correct this?? It has taken 1 month already... --RobertTheodore 08:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::This is very hard to fix, I have sent another e-mail to Swampy on this, hopefully, he replies.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 03:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I found a press release for the original "Phineas and Ferb-ruary" broadcasts in 2008. I should be able to correct the order shortly. — RRabbit42 03:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Swampy just replied, he confirmed the production order, but not the airing order. I am trying to post the conversation—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::The list I give you before based on airing order. I check the list Ardi gave Swampy, the airing order seems wrong.--RobertTheodore 03:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, the order might be wrong, but Swampy did say that the only one correct is the production order. We will have to find the correct airing order by ourselves.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 04:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Updated episode order The production codes and broadcast order originally came from Wikipedia. These were checked against the Internet Movie Database, and except for "Ready for the Bettys", it supported Wikipedia's broadcast order. I recently found the original Disney Channel press release for the 2008 "Phineas and Ferb-ruary" premiere. After adding in Swampy's information about the production codes, the correct list is as follows: All season 1 episodes will have to be updated with this information. — RRabbit42 04:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, sorry, but how is this right? None of it, practically, is at all similar to Swampy's confirmed list. The Flash {talk} 22:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Whoops. Never mind, it was the fact that the list was in broadcast order. It should be changed to prod. that's more important. The Flash {talk} 22:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Season 1 Vandalism User 12.176.204.140 has vandalized the entire Season1 page I will try to undo it if I can. Knarrow02 01:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :: Never mind it looks fine now. Knarrow02 02:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Running gags Can we add the "I know what we're gonna do today" to the running gag section on each page?—Lordandmaster 08:33, October 22, 2009 (UTC) : Yes. That would be fine. — RRabbit42 01:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks, I'll do that now. --Lordandmaster 11:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::More running gags? I just think we have a lot already... oh well. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Production Order vs. Airing Order In one of the correspondances, I remember Dan or Swampy saying that the order they created the show was different from the order it was aired (it mentioned E.V.I.L. Boys, so I believe it's mentioned on that page.) This is because of whatever reasons, but it leaves us with two lists of episode numbers. The ones currently on this page are the ones that Disney created (I'm going to call them production numbers, because I need to call them something) but here (FYI that's not actually an external link - I don't know how else to link to it --Fixed now by RRabbit42) Swampy gives a list of episodes that are sorted in the order they were created (he calls them the episode number). Do we use these? It's my current opinion that whether or not they are the primary method of organising the episodes, they should probably be available on the wiki. I'd add them in myself but I want to make sure I'm not the only one thinking like this. -Daphoa 04:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : We used to have navigation on each page for the production order, but when we got to Season 2, we no longer had a reliable way to know what the production code for each episode was. We were assigning production codes in the same order that the episodes aired, and as you pointed out, that doesn't always match. So, that navigation was removed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 12:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Ya, I see your point and that makes sense, but say I want to watch season 1 in the order that it was originally intended. I realize this information isn't available for other seasons, but it IS available for season 1. However, I sort of stumbled upon the list, I don't think I'd have ever found it if I was looking for it directly. I'm just suggesting that we add a new column on season 1 table of episodes that includes the episode number (and season 2 whenever we get that list, and so on). -Daphoa 18:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC)